Hermione Granger and the Pureblood Prince
by BooBack
Summary: SequelStory to 'A Letter to Hermione.' What happens to Draco and Hermione after the lightening struck tower and if, when, and how they are brought back together.
1. A Letter to Hermione

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story. J.K. Rowling does. I merely use them to my will.**

**A/N: _This is post HBP, which means if you haven't read the sixth book yet, don't read this, there are a bunch of spoilers and I don't want to ruin the book for you. _**

**As you can see, I am reposting this story. The first couple of chapters are the same, but there are subtle changes and I'm changing a lot later on so that it is easier to understand. Please review and I will post the chapters that I have already written faster.**

**You have probably all read this before, this is just the first chapter to the story, because everybody wanted me to make a story out of it and I didn't want to say, oh wait, go read this other story first. Anyways, if you've already read the letter, then just skip to the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 1  
****A Letter to Hermione**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hermione, do you have a lover?" Lavender asked as Hermione came back to her room following the battle in which Dumbledore died.

"What?" Hermione asked, completely taken aback by this statement. Lavender just pointed at the bed. On it there was a red rose and an envelope that said "My Love" in green ink. "Oh Merlin," Hermione whispered and walked over to the bed to pick it up.

Lavender, only wanting to get back at Hermione for stealing Ron wanted more than anything to read the letter, but it wouldn't open to her, and when she tried to look over Hermione's shoulder all she saw was a blank piece of parchment. But this is what Hermione read:

_My Love,_

_By the time you receive this letter, I will be either dead or far away from here. If I had a choice in this situation, please know that I would never do anything to hurt someone, especially you. I ask only that you forgive me for what I have done or failed to do. I don't care if Merlin, the Saints, or God himself forgives me, all that matters is if you do._

_On your bed you will find a rose. This rose is a wonderful symbol of our relationship. The red petals are the beautiful, sweet smelling part of the rose. Red is for Gryffindor, red is for you. The green stem is the support, it is the thorns that protect the flower, it is the part that makes it hard to get to. Green is for Slytherin, green is for me._

_Together these two parts make a rose, a beautiful yet forbidden flower that has been given to loved ones since the beginning of time. This is our relationship, beautiful yet forbidden._

_They say that two wrongs don't make a right, but three lefts do. In that case if the right I was supposed to take in my life was to live my life as I had been living it, then I have made three lefts from this path. _

_My first left was at the beginning of this year. You and I were fighting about something that I don't even remember anymore and I pushed you. You fell into the lake and when you stood up covered from head to toe in mud, I laughed as I was expected. My thoughts being that the mud showed a perfect reflection of what was within. Then I saw as something grabbed your leg, you were pulled under the water and I laughed again. A minute or so later I realized that you were not surfacing. I faced a huge internal conflict at this point, I had to go against all of my beliefs that you were below me so that I could save you, because killing off one of Dumbledore's favorite students definitely would not give me the chance to get close enough to do what I had to. _

_I jumped in and killed the Grindylow that had grabbed you, but when I brought you back up to the surface, you weren't breathing. I had lost my wand when I was swimming and in that fact could not ennerverate you. I needed to give you mouth to mouth. Now this was my next internal conflict because I didn't want to contaminate myself. If I saved you I risked contamination, but if I didn't I would have my pure-blood intact but I wouldn't have my life because Voldemort would have killed me. _

_I risked contamination._

_When you started choking up the water and vomited twice you finally seemed to realize it was I, Draco Malfoy, who saved your life. I did not wish to be reprimanded and quickly dashed off to the castle. _

_My first left, I saved the life of a Muggle-born._

_After I saved you, being the noble Gryffindor that you were, you just had to thank me. I tried to get away from you, avoid you at any cost, even spending more time in that God Forsaken Room of Requirement. But one night during Prefect duties, you caught me in an alcove off of a secluded hall. You said a quick thank you and I, being the polite one, said you're welcome. I made to walk off but before I could get three feet, you had spun me around and planted a kiss on my lips. I tried to resist at first and pull away, but it felt too good and I was already contaminated so I fell into it. _

_The next thing I knew we were lying on our spread-out robes, sweaty and naked on the floor of an abandoned classroom. It was when I took your virginity and saw the red blood that I knew that you were not dirty, I was not contaminated, there was no such thing as pureblood or Mudblood. They were both blood and they were both red, thick and sticky. _

_I thought that you would avoid me after that, after seeing the ugly mark on my arm, but you didn't, you came back for more. Every chance you got you would jump me during prefect's duties, and I didn't mind one bit._

_My second left, I made love to a Muggle-born. _

_My third left was long after that, early May. I was in the bathroom, telling a ghost what I had to do, that no one could save me from it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew you would try to interfere and that meant more of a risk of my mother's life. But while I was there, I looked up to see Potter in the mirror. We threw a couple of hexes back and forth. Finally, he sent one at me that hurt like hell. It slashed me open in three places and I was bleeding profusely. Snape came in and saved me, he took me to the hospital wing where I passed out from the blood loss._

_When I woke up I heard you whispering in my ear. You didn't know that I was awake and in that crucial moment you said the three little fateful words that change a person's life from the inside out. I found your hand with mine and when I opened my eyes, I saw your hazelnut brown ones staring down. _

_I reciprocated the words._

_My third left, I fell in love with a Muggle-born._

_Now if you think of this saying in terms of directions, if you take three lefts you do not end up on the road that you were originally supposed to turn right on. You end up on a road parallel to it, but in the same direction. _

_I am now on this new road. This road that may have different obstacles; construction, potholes, etc. But it may have a detour, or an exit that will take me to a better place than my original road couldn't have taken me, or this road might also have a dead end. This different parallel road is the one that I am on now, and it is because of you and the three lefts that I made with you that I had this opportunity. _

_I just want you to know that whether we see each other again in this life or the next, I will always love you._

_Never forget me._

_Draco Malfoy._

Hermione set down the tear-stained letter and picked up the rose. A tear fell on it and she smiled as she whispered, "I love you, too, Draco."

**A/N: Please, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


	2. A Crazy Dream and Three Years Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, when have I ever?**

**A/N: This is the next chapter, well, sort of the first chapter. Mostly this entire chapter is a dream, but it did really happen, it just fills in the time between the letter and the present. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2  
A Crazy Dream and Three Years Later**

"But where will you go if you don't come back to school?"

"I thought I might go back to Godric's Hollow. For me, it started there, all of it. I've just got a feeling I need to go there. And I can visit my parents' grave. I'd like that."

"And then what?" asked Ron.

"Then I've got to track down the rest of the Horcruxes, haven't I? That's what he wanted me to do, that's why he told me all about them. If Dumbledore was right--and I'm sure he was--there are still four of them out there. I've got to find them and destroy them, and then I've got to go after the seventh bit of Voldemort's soul, the bit that's still in his body, and I'm the one who's going to kill him. And if I meet Severus Snape along the way, so much the better for me, so much the worse for him."

"We'll be there, Harry," Ron said.

"What?"

"At your aunt and uncle's house, and then we'll go with you wherever you're going."

"No—"

"You said to us once before that there was a time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time haven't we?" Hermione said.

"We're with you whatever happens, but mate, you're going to have to come round my mum and dad's house before anything else, even Godric's Hollow."

"Why?"

"Bill and Fleur's wedding, remember?"

"Yeah, we shouldn't miss that."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Congratulations Bill."

"Oh, thanks Hermione, thank you for coming."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, big brother," Ron said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"This place is a bit creepy, Harry," Ron complained.

"You're calling the place I spent the first year of my life creepy?" Harry asked.

"It is a little creepy, Harry," Hermione put in.

"Yeah, but I want to go see my mum and dad's graves."

"Great, even creepier," Ron complained in a whisper to Hermione.

Hermione giggled.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Harry, we found it, we found the goblet!" Lupin exclaimed when they arrived back at Headquarters.

"All right, good, we'll go and get it," Harry said happily.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked up at her with a tearstained face. "Oh, hey Hermione."

"I'm really sorry Harry, I know how much you liked Ginny."

"I loved Ginny, Hermione. Now she's gone. You wouldn't understand it, you've never loved anyone before."

"You're right, Harry." _You're wrong; I lost my love, too. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"We found Snape, he's on some street called Spinner's End," Kingsley said.

"Oh, I'm going to kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Don't kill me, I didn't want to do it, I had to do it!"

"You think we believe you? We've believed you for years and now look at what's happened. Now where is Voldemort?"

"The Dark Lord never tells where he is," Snape said.

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"No one has seen him, he could be dead for all I care!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry looked around to see Hermione with her wand raised at the Potion's Master.

"You all right, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Never been better," Hermione replied coolly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hermione, we need to tell you something," Lupin said.

"What?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"It's about your parents," Lupin started.

"They're dead, Hermione," Tonks finished.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione turned her tearstained face towards him. "Are you all right?"

"Does it look like I'm all right?" Hermione asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I know how you feel."

"If I ever find Lucius, I'm going to kill him." _And if I ever find Draco, I'm going to hug him and kiss him and make love to him. _"Harry, can you please stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone."

"Sure, Hermione."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What happened?"

"We went after the snake at the Riddle house. Moody got bit."

"Is he—?"

"Dead, yes," Lupin said.

"No one said that this would come without casualties," Tonks said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"I was wondering if...this is going to sound weird but...what Tonks said and I—I don't want to die—a virgin."

"You want to have sex with me?"

"Yeah! I mean...don't you want to know what it feels like, too?"

"I'm not a virgin, Harry," Hermione said.

"Really?" Harry asked. "Who?"

"It doesn't matter," she said. _It does matter; you're in love with Draco_.

"So, you think we could—" Harry started.

_It's cheating on Draco_

_No it's not, Harry needs me, look at him._

_It's only because you're the only girl here, besides Tonks._

_I know, and that means he needs me even more._

_It's still cheating on Draco_

_Not if I imagine it's Draco..._

"All right, Harry," Hermione said.

"Really?" he asked, somewhat hysterical.

"Yeah."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"That was amazing," Harry said.

"Yeah." _Draco was so much better_.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Come on, it's been sixth months since we've found anything!"

"Well, there's still the locket and something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's," Hermione said.

"It would be helpful, Harry, if we knew what exactly this thing of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's is," Lupin said.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"Well, neither do we, so give us time, Harry," Lupin said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ron! Why don't you try knocking?" Hermione screamed.

"Were you two just—?"

"Yes, Ron, we were, can we have a little privacy please?" Harry said.

"You son-of-a-bitch! You know how much I like her," Ron yelled at Harry.

"Yeah, and I like her too. I just did something about it!"

"But I have always wanted her!"

"But I love her!" Harry screamed.

Ron stopped in his tracks. "You love her?" he asked.

"You love me?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes, I do, Hermione," Harry said, kissing her lightly on the nose.

Hermione gulped but let out a small smile. "I love you, too, Harry." _Draco_.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"It's a book!" Tonks said.

"A book?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it's Ravenclaw's book. Remus and I are going after it."

"Take Shacklebolt with you," Harry said.

"All right."

"Good luck, Tonks."

"Thanks, Harry."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"At least they destroyed the book," Harry said.

"At least they were taken together," Hermione said, tears running down her cheeks at the thought. She wished she could've been taken with Draco, like Remus and Tonks were.

"Do you think we'll leave this earth together, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, Harry."

"I love you, Hermione," Harry said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, too, Harry." _Draco_.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Harry, what did you say the locket looked like?" Ron asked.

"It had Slytherin's symbol on it," Harry said.

"Like this one?" Ron asked, thrusting a locket into Harry's hand.

"Where did you find this, Ron?"

"Upstairs, in one of the rooms."

"This is it! It's the last Horcrux!" Harry said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hermione, I love you."

"I love you, too, Harry." _Draco_.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" Harry asked.

"But Harry, we're only 20, that's too young to be thinking about marriage."

"I love you, you're the only person I want. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

_There's no coming back from this._

_Draco's long gone by now, I need to move on with my life._

_Draco's the only one you want._

_But he's gone..._

"Yes, Harry, I'll marry you."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_I just want you to know that whether we see each other again in this life or the next, I will ALWAYS love you. _

_NEVER forget me. _

_DRACO MALFOY! _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione woke with a start, she looked at her beside table and the clock read 10 a.m. She felt the warm body of her fiancé next to her and there was a beam of light shining in through the window.

"Harry, Hermione, get up! We found him, we found Voldemort!" Ron shouted.

**A/N: Sound good so far? I hope so...**

**Now review or I shall write a Ron/Hermione story!**

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


	3. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this for every chapter; I'm running out of witty ones. Ah well, I don't own the characters, just the plot in which I use them.**

**A/N: Just to clarify things, this is NOT a Harry/Hermione story, no worries. I would kill myself if I wrote a Harry/Hermione or Ron/Hermione story. I just needed to show how things happened.**

**Also, I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, I had honestly forgotten that I was reposting it. Sorry!**

**Well, I hope you like the next chapter, it's really short, but fun filled and action packed.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 3  
****The Final Battle**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"They're in here?" Harry asked, looking at the carved wooden door.

"Yes, we have finally found their hiding place," Mr. Weasley said.

"We only have the element of surprise, so use it well," Molly explained.

They all made ready, there were so few of them left. Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Hermione, Ron and Harry were all that were left of the Order, it was sad in way.

Molly and Arthur blew apart the doors and Fred and George threw in smoke bombs so that they couldn't be seen. Then they all started to throw Avada Kedavra's into the room, killing as many as they could. When the smoke cleared, the war broke out.

Hermione walked through the haze looking for only one person, if she didn't kill anyone else, it didn't matter; it was just one platinum blonde that had to be murdered.

"Hermione!" someone called and Hermione turned around at the voice. Suddenly she was thrown backwards against the wall and when she tried to move her arms they wouldn't budge. She was being magically held against the wall and she couldn't reach her wand.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little Mudblood out to play," Lucius said as he walked closer to her. Hermione fumed. She wished more than anything that she could reach her wand.

"Get away from me you slimy prick," Hermione said angrily.

"What are you going to do about it, spit on me?" Lucius asked. Hermione made ready to do that but before she could his mouth was on hers. She bit his lip hard and he pulled away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked, angry, terrified and defiant all at the same time.

"Having a bit of fun with my new toy," Lucius said and thrust his hips against Hermione, showing off what kind of fun he was talking about.

"No," Hermione said. "I hate you!"

"Then this will just be more fun," Lucius said with a wicked smile and he unbuttoned her shirt. Hermione looked around in despair. There was no one there to help her, everyone was busy trying to fight off their own enemy and here, the father of the man she loved, was going to rape her.

"Finite Incatatem!" Hermione heard someone yell and felt the bonds fall off her wrists. Before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed her wand and tackled Lucius to the floor but not before he had turned around and hissed the killing curse to the person who had freed her.

Ron.

"Petrificus Totalus," Hermione yelled as she pointed her wand at Lucius. Now he was the one who couldn't move. Hermione got up and looked around at all the people fighting. Harry was dueling with Voldemort, Molly and Arthur were back to back killing Death Eaters left and right. Charlie was nowhere to be seen, and Fred was tending to George who had a large cut across his eyes. Hermione turned back to the man who had made her life a living hell. She sat down hard on his chest. "This is for my mum," she said, punching him in the face. "This is for my dad," she said, punching him once more in the nose. She got up. "This is for Ron," she said, smashing her foot down on his face. Lucius was now bleeding profusely and could do nothing about it because he couldn't move.

"This is for me," Hermione said, walking down his body and smashing her foot against his manhood. "Ouch," she sighed sarcastically. Then she straddled his chest once more. She shoved her wand into his temple. "And this, you steaming pile of dragon shit," she said, accenting it with another stab of her wand. "This is for the only person that I will ever love," she bent down closer to his ear. "This is for Draco," she whispered. "Avada...Kedavra."

Hermione lay crying over the dead body of her love's father for at least ten minutes. It was all because of him. Everything that had happened was his fault. If only Draco had another father, then she would have been able to live a peaceful life with him.

Hermione brushed off her hands on her robes and then went over to check on Ron. He was dead.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. There was a huge green flash and Voldemort was thrown against a wall, there was the sound of bone crushing and everyone knew he was dead. Harry put his wand down and breathed heavily. "I did it!" he said happily and promptly fainted.

Hermione ran over to Harry and touched her hand to his forehead. That had taken a lot out of him. He was so cold. He started to stir and looked up at her. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry, it's me," she said.

"Where's Ron, tell him—tell him what I did," Harry said.

"Ron's dead, Harry," Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"He's—No he can't be dead. No, where is he?" Harry asked.

"He's over there," Hermione said and helped Harry get up to walk over to their dead best friend.

"How?"

"He helped me, I was being attacked by Lucius and he saved me, but then Lucius...killed him," Hermione said, tears running down her face.

"So it's your fault?" Harry asked bitterly.

"It's not my fault! He was helping me, I couldn't stop Lucius in time," Hermione cried.

"That sure sounds like it's your fault to me," Harry said angrily. He kneeled down next to Ron and checked his pulse. Hermione kneeled down, too.

"Harry—"

"Just go away right now, Hermione. I don't want to talk to you," Harry said. Tears stained his face as he looked at his best friend of almost ten years.

"Harry—"

"Not now, Hermione. Just—just go away!"

"Fine! I will, you don't want to talk to me, you never have to talk to me again!" Hermione said and disapparated with a crack.

**A/N: Do you think Lucius deserved more? And I know Harry is overreacting a bit but he just sort of killed Voldemort and his best friend just died and I don't know, he overreacts a lot!**

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


	4. Andrew Black

**Disclaimer: Alas, I am not JKR. I am Brittany and I own nothing but the plot, and Jacqueline, and Bryan, and Andrew, and the Black Suites, and other things that you don't recognize. **

**A/N: This is where it changes greatly from what I have previously written and if you read the story before I took it down last time, please try and forget everything that was there.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 4**

**Andrew Black**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Oh, gods, harder!" she screamed.

"Anything, luv," Draco said as he thrust harder into her. He buried his face into the chestnut curls of her head; she smelled like chamomile.

"Oh, right there…yes…oh, Andrew!" she screamed as she came. Draco had finally, in the last year, gotten used to the name that he had been using for the last six years. Andrew Black.

"Hermione," he muttered through his orgasm, waiting until he could once again think before rolling off of her.

"That's it, Andrew. I can't take it anymore," she said and got off the bed, frantically searching the room for her lost articles of clothing.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You did it again. You called me Herminey again! That's the third time this week!"

"Hermione," he corrected.

"I'm leaving you. I put up with you for this long but you and I both know that it was not your personality that kept me here for three months. I used you for the sex, but when you call me some other girl's name in bed…"

"Don't leave, Evelyn!" Draco said. He needed someone. It was getting harder and harder to find women in this city that matched the description of the woman that he was in love with.

"You don't even want me. You want to pretend I'm someone else. If I dyed my hair you would probably break up with me anyway," Evelyn shouted.

Draco hung his head, knowing that it was true. He wanted nothing more than to pretend that he had her back. He wanted Hermione back and what hurt him the most was the knowledge that that would never happen.

"See? I—gods! I can't even look at you right now," Evelyn said, pulling on her last article of clothing.

The door was slammed shut behind her before Draco even realized that she was gone.

It was kind of like what he had had with Hermione. It was there and then suddenly, it was gone.

He wondered—as he often did—what she was doing right now. Was she with someone else? Was she married? Have children? Was she dead? There were so many things that could have happened to her in six years. Gods, he had only known her for six years. He had been without her as long as he had known her. He smiled softly, wondering if her age—23—would have accented her beauty.

He often thought about what he would do to her should he see her again. What would he say or do? He really had no idea how he would react, but hoped that if that ever did happen, that it would be something that would keep her close instead of driving her away.

He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. Did she even think about him anymore? Did she forget that it had all happened and moved on while he was still here sitting like a lovesick fool over a girl that he would never have again? He heart squeezed at the thought that maybe she had forgotten him altogether and if she saw him, she would simply pass by and not even realize that it was him.

Of course he did look different. His hair—such a revealing attribute to his name—he had dyed darker. It was dark blonde now instead of the platinum blonde that would give him away in a heart beat. He had also discovered the sun and was a bit tanner than he had been. His was body was no longer like a corpse but was not extremely dark, still looking quite pale compared to most.

He wondered if she looked different. He always wondered about her.

Hermione Granger; his long lost love.

He hated himself because she probably hated him. He had promised her the world—the night before his departure—and then had run off. At the time, he couldn't have given her what she needed. Now he could. He was rich—owning his own Fortune-500 hotel chain, The Black Suites—and well off and if he saw her, he would not only give her the world, but the whole universe.

_If _he ever saw her again.

He groaned and got up from the bed he walked to she shower still thinking about her...

Always thinking about her.

**A/N: The plot will change a lot from what I had before as I hated that version since in was so confusing that I had to explain in every author's note what happened in the last chapter. So I hope you all like this version better. The next chapter will be up soon. **

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany.**


	5. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that I am manipulating to my will.**

**A/N: I think this chapter bumps up my rating to R, so dracosgirl2515 should be happy. They have sex. I'm sorry that a lot of this seems the same as before, but really I am changing the plot drastically, I just have to get some things out of the way first.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 5**

**Memories**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco walked grumpily into work the next morning. It wasn't as though it was a long walk—being only two floors below his penthouse suite—but he just hated going to work when all he could think about was Hermione.

After waving a 'good morning' to his secretary, Sarah—who had a large crush on him—he walked into his office and closed his soundproof doors.

He set the large bowl filled with milky white thoughts on his desk. He loved going to his pensive, he loved remembering the times that he had with Hermione before he was forced to leave her.

He smiled as he plunged into his favourite memory.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_"Malfoy, why won't you talk to me?" Hermione cried out is exasperation. _

_"Just leave me alone, Granger," Draco said angrily. _

_"No!" she screamed, pushing him sideways into an alcove off the hall that they were patrolling._

_"What the fuck are you doing, Granger?" Draco asked rudely._

_"Can't someone thank you without you being an ass about it?" Hermione asked. When Draco's expression softened a bit she whispered, "thank you for saving my life, Malfoy."_

_"Do you have it out of your system now, can I go without you accosting me?" he asked, walking away from her. Hermione stopped him with her hand though and pulled him back. She pushed him against the wall and smashed her body against his, tiptoeing to take his mouth in a kiss. "What the--" Draco started as he tried to pull away, but Hermione redoubled her efforts and kissed him harder. "Oh fuck it," he murmured and kissed her back, fisting her hair in his hands and pulling her closer to him._

_Hands started to roam, Hermione's over Draco's chest and down his arms. Draco's moved from her hair down her sides and to her butt as he pulled her into his body, desperate for more contact. Hermione gasped and pulled away from the kiss. "Malfoy, I-I...that wasn't supposed to happen," she murmured as she tried to walk away. This time it was Draco's turn to pull her back in for more._

_"You have to finish what you've started,_ _witch," he said softly, pushing her against the wall of the alcove with his body, taking her mouth in a kiss again. Hermione struggled for about ten seconds before her protests turned into moans of pleasure as Draco's hands roamed over her breasts and circled her nipples through her cloak. Draco started moving his hips against her, thrusting suggestively against her stomach._

_She tried to push him away again, but in the process her hands just found their way to his chest again and she began roaming it, mimicking his movement on his own nipples. Draco pulled away from the kiss and groaned. Hermione stopped, thinking she had done something wrong. "No, Granger, don't stop," he said and Hermione--with renewed confidence--began to roam his chest again and let her mouth trail down the side of his neck, sucking gently on a spot below his ear. Draco got fed up with Hermione's robes and began removing them, pulling them over her head hastily._

_"Malfoy, we can't do this," Hermione said finally as she pulled away. Draco looked sadly at her, stilling his movements in taking off her robes. _

_"Why?" he asked, scared that she would reject him now. Did she think that he wasn't a good kisser? He held his breath._

_"Because we'll get caught, we should at least find an empty classroom to do this," Hermione said. He released a huge sigh._

_He smirked and replaced her robes where they were. "Lead the way," he said and Hermione left the alcove to find a room where they could continue their heinous activities._

The present Draco followed his and Hermione's sixteen year old selves to the abandoned classroom.

He sat against a wall as he watched the scene unfold before him.

_"Oh my gods, that's supposed to fit in me?" Hermione asked when they were both finally naked. They had spread out their robes on the floor to lie on._

_"That _is_ the purpose of it, Granger," Draco said, entering her slowly until he could feel the resistance of her hymen. "This part is going to hurt a little," Draco said as he pulled out a little and then thrust in hard, breaking through her virginity._

_Hermione's face was one of horror as he broke through. She grabbed onto Draco's arms as she tried to adjust to his length being completely buried inside of her. "Are you all right?" he asked._

_Hermione took a deep breath and smiled as the pain faded, "Yeah, Draco, I'll be fine," she said softly and as he started moving in her he thought that she would be much better than fine. _

Draco just sat back against the wall, happy that he could revel in this memory. His first time with Hermione. Hermione's first time. All right, his first time, too. He wished with all his being that he had more than a memory, especially as he heard Hermione in the throes of passion, screaming his name. He wanted to touch her again; he wanted to have her in his arms like his sixteen year old self did.

_"Draco?" Hermione asked softly in her post-orgasmic high. _

_"Yes?" Draco asked._

_Hermione traced the mark on his arm. "Why?" she asked._

_Draco face turned serious as any remnants of his orgasm left him. "Let's just say that it wasn't exactly willingly, but it wasn't exactly by force either," Draco said._

_"What do you mean?" Hermione asked._

_"I don't want to talk about it," Draco said._

_"Fine, but I'll find out one day," Hermione said softly._

_Draco kept silent._

But now he wished that he would have told her. He had so much to tell her when he saw her again.

If he saw her again.

He watched as they awkwardly got dressed, standing very far away from each other, suddenly demure of their appearances.

_At the door, Hermione took a deep breath and turned to Draco. _

_"I--I really enjoyed that," Hermione said shyly. "And--I mean, if you want to--er...do it again sometime..."_

_"How about tomorrow?" Draco asked, more eager than he would have wished._

_He could see the smirk that graced her face for a fleeting moment. "Tomorrow then," she said._

_She walked away towards Gryffindor Tower, but before she could get ten meters, Draco called out to her. "Granger!" he said._

_"Yeah?" she asked as she turned around briefly._

_"You're welcome," he said, seeing her smile before they both turned to go to their respective common rooms._

Draco landed back in his desk chair and smiled. He loved that memory. The memory of how it all started. He had saved her from drowning in the black lake and he had received not only her virginity but her in return. Even if he never saw her again, it was still the best 7 months of his life.

**A/N: I know it wasn't exactly the sex that you were all hoping for but I hope it ties you over until I can get a plot going. Plus, we're only on chapter 5, in my other story, BCWYBO, they don't have sex until chapter 34. Be happy.**

**Lemons and Love**

**Brittany**


	6. Jacqueline Dantes

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that you recognize in this fic.**

**A/N: I'm sorry that it is taking me so long to post these chapters, but unfortunately I have a life. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 6**

**Jacqueline Dantes**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

During Draco's self-appointed lunch break he went to a café where he always got lunch. He was a man of routine. He got his coffee to go and left the café to get back to work.

He ran smack into a woman as he was looking in his pocket for his keys and she fell over with his coffee splashed all down her front.

"Oh, gods, are you all right?" he asked her.

"Do you know who Harry Potter is?" she asked.

Draco gave her a confused expression before answering in the affirmative. "Good," she said and stood. She pressed her body close to his and whispered something. He realized that it was a cleaning spell and the coffee stain was now gone from her shirt. She moved away from him and threw her straight brown hair over her shoulder. "Watch where you're walking next time," she said.

"I'm really sorry about that," he said, acting out of character because this woman was so bloody gorgeous.

"Well, nothing a little charm can't fix," she said.

"Yeah," he said. He held out his hand. "Andrew Black," he introduced himself. The woman hesitantly moved towards him.

"The owner of the Black Suites?" she asked.

"In the flesh," he answered.

"Hmm, I didn't know you were a wizard." She took his hand and shook it.

She was beautiful, long straight chestnut hair, a curvy figure, not huge breasts but not too small either. Long legs. Draco was a leg person.

"And you are?" he asked. He knew that this girl was only talking to him because she realized that he had money, that's why his last six girlfriends had dated him. Only one had not cared about his money.

"Jacqueline Dantes, but you can call me Jackie," she said.

Draco stared open-mouthed. "The model?"

"Yes," she said.

"I thought you looked familiar," he said. "Umm, do you want to get some coffee? I er…need some more since I spilt mine."

She smiled—a sexy smile, "Sure, as long as it doesn't end up on my blouse again."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Brian Mackenzie was lounging in Jackie's sitting room when she arrived home—four hours after she left—smiling so wide he thought it must hurt her face.

"Gods, Brian, I just met the most wonderful man. He was so handsome and charming. And he's a wizard, and he likes me for who I am and not my name or my money and we sat for hours just talking and we had so much coffee and I'm so hyped up on caffeine right now and—"

Brian stood up and held her shoulders still. "Calm down, Jackie, and talk slower if you expect me to listen." It seemed as though that was all that Brian did while he was around Jackie. She had told him her entire life story, including the fact that she was a witch.

Brian made Jacqueline Dantes just as she made him.

She had worked at McDonald's when he first met her. He had offered her a job with his new modeling agency and after her blushing and stammering for nearly an hour she had accepted. Jackie was also a lucky witch, with her first small check from him, she had purchased a lottery ticket, winning a large pot of over a hundred million dollars.

She could have left him there, having enough money to do anything she wanted but she instead invested all—save ten million—into his company. With her as the lead model his modeling agency grew and prospered and her stocks in the company were now—three years later—worth billions.

But the one thing that Jackie talked about more than anything was the guy, and when she mentioned a new guy in her life, he had to ask: "What about Draco?"

Jackie looked him in the eye. "Draco's gone, Brian. He's out of my life now. If he really wanted me, he could've found me after the war was over. But this new guy, Andrew Black, gods he's amazing."

"Well, if you're absolutely sure than _Draco _won't mind…" Brian said. He was actually quite pleased in her though. She was never in a relationship as long as he'd known her, and whenever he would ask why she would always say that she thought it was cheating on Draco. It was always—everything was about—Draco.

"Brian, I really like this guy. Please don't ruin it for me. Anyway, you're the one who told me I should get over Draco and now I am. Finally."

"Only took you six years," Brian commented. "So, Andrew Black?" he asked.

"Yes, the owner of the Black Suites," she said.

"Wow, nice catch, Jackie. I would date him if he was gay."

"You would date anyone."

"That's not true. I would never date Elton John."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco was happy. For once in a long, long time, his thoughts were on a different witch than Hermione. He was surprised that a model—especially one as famous and beautiful as her—had agreed to go out with him. Though he had to admit that he was a handsome bloke.

But now he couldn't get her out of his brain, she was so smart and funny and did he mention beautiful? He couldn't wait until tomorrow. They had planned to meet again and he could not wait. He wanted more than anything to be close to her, to smell her and listen to her. She had the sexiest voice.

Finally, after six years, he had gotten over the witch who plagued his mind and dreams.

Hopefully he wouldn't call Jackie Hermione in bed as he did with his last six girlfriends. He wanted to keep this one.

**A/N: Ah, but what would happen if he did?**

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


	7. The Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Inc. **

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up. Major writer's block. Next chapter up.**

**Enjoy**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 7**

**The Visitor**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione was so happy that it had been a month and Andrew Black and she were still dating. There was a lot of connection between the two of them and Hermione had to admit that after a month—a long, wonderful, amazing month—she was in love with him.

On their first real date, they had once again gone to the café and gotten tea. They talked again for hours but she did not talk of the past, of what had happened to her before she had come here. Andrew had told her that he grew up in England and it wasn't until after that that she realized that once in a while his British accent came out but most of the time he talked in an American accent.

He had walked her home and left a chaste kiss on her lips when they parted. It was foolishly romantic for her to be feeling this way, but finally she was over Draco and with someone she cared about.

Their second date had been going to a theatre to see a movie. She wasn't really into the movie and about halfway through Andrew had fallen asleep. She laughed at him and then watched him, finding the sight of him sleeping more interesting than the movie on the screen.

The kiss he left her with that night was anything but chaste.

On their third date Andrew had asked her to come over to his flat to watch a movie, better than at the theatre where you can't talk or you get hushed by a large woman behind you who has a giant bucket of popcorn and had probably seen this movie sixty times before. In the privacy of his apartment, they had had more conversation while the movie was playing and once again hadn't really paid attention to it.

He kissed her suddenly during the movie and she had given into him, knowing that he was obviously as bad as the other people she had dated. She had heard someone at work say that if girls didn't give in by the third date, they weren't worth it. She was all willing for it by the third date with Andrew.

They were lying on his couch, snogging each other senseless, mouths crashing together, hands all over each other's bodies and both were clearly aroused when suddenly he pulled away and stood up next to the sofa.

He said that it was too soon. He wanted to have a real relationship with her, one that wasn't based on sex and she agreed. She also knew that it was too soon for them to take the relationship to a more physical level and she started loving him in that moment for him being so thoughtful about it.

After they made the front cover of People for "Hot New Fling?" Andrew said that he wanted to keep their relationship more secret; he hated publicity and didn't want the paparazzi breathing down their necks because they had found each other and just happened to both be quite known, him for his hotels, her for her modelling. Once again, Hermione agreed and knew then that he didn't want her for her name because who would want that and ask to keep it a secret?

Over the next four dates that they had gone on, they had grown closer and closer. She knew everything that had happened to him since he had moved to the states, at least she thought she did as that's what he had told her. Neither had talked about their pasts before they came here, Hermione had her reasons, she wondered to his.

Now it was their twelfth date. She was making him dinner at her flat. She was good at cooking and she didn't ever get a chance to do so because she always went out to eat and never entertained other people—besides Brian.

She was standing nervously in her kitchen looking in the mirror. She wanted to look perfect for the day when she would finally consummate her relationship with Andrew. She was going to seduce him tonight whether he liked it or not.

Her heart started racing faster when the doorbell rang and she nearly tripped over her feet running to the door. She straightened herself out and then opened it. Andrew was standing there with his handsome smile, holding a dozen roses.

"Come in," she said a bit breathlessly. "What are the roses for?"

"You," he said.

"I knew that," she said with a smile. "Why?"

"It's been a month," he said and then smiled sheepishly. "I sort of thought it was a type of anniversary…"

Hermione took the roses from him. "It's very romantic, Andrew."

He smiled. "Dinner smells wonderful. What did you make?" he asked.

"You'll see soon enough," she said and took his coat. He sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

Hermione dropped his coat on the sofa and then walked to the pans. "Do you need help?" he asked.

"No," she said as she brought the pans to the table. There was a large casserole pan and a pie pan.

He smiled. "Lasagne and Shepard's pie? An odd combination."

"Yes, well, I must admit I'm a bit odd."

"Just a bit," he smiled and they set to their dinner.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He knocked loudly on the door. "I know you're in there," he screamed.

"He's not here," the secretary said sharply. "Now leave or I will call the police."

"Try," he said darkly. "I dare you."

"I will," Sarah said and picked up the phone.

"Just tell me where he is," the man said. "I'll leave if you tell me where he is."

"I don't know where he is. It's not my job to keep track of him when he leaves the office."

"I know you know where he is, and you're going to tell me."

"Why should I?"

He whipped his wand out and held it to her throat. "Tell me."

Sarah made to grab for her wand.

"Don't even think about it, I will hex you."

"Why do you want to see Mr. Black so badly?"

"I have news," he said.

"News of what?"

"From his mother."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione yawned loudly. She was so close to falling asleep.

They were lying on her couch, watching TV. They always seemed to watch TV. They never went out because he wanted to keep their relationship away from the media and since he didn't want to have sex, this is what they filled their time with.

It was mundane.

She wanted more.

She pushed through her veils of sleep and turned in Andrew's arms. He was leaning against the armrest and she was now lying on his chest, not quite level with his mouth so she moved up. She caught his lips in a kiss and he brought his attention away from the TV and kissed her back.

He pulled away after a minute. "I want to take you out to dinner," he said.

"Out?" she asked suddenly, distracted from his lips for a second, her eyes flying to his.

"Out," he said. "I want to take you out to a nice place, where everyone will see us."

"Why?" she asked, now afraid that he did want her for her name, to get more press.

"I want the whole world to know that I'm in love with the most beautiful woman in the world," he said, but she saw his eyes go blank for a split second.

She flushed at the compliment before she processed the other words in his statement. He was looking at her intensely and she smiled. "You…you love me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, taking her mouth again in another kiss.

When they pulled apart, Hermione laughed. "I was going to tell you that tonight. I wanted to find the right moment. Damn you for finding it first," she said.

"It's all about competition for you, isn't it?" Andrew questioned lightly.

"I've always had competition," she said and she knew her eyes blanked out for a second, she was thinking about Draco again. She hated when she did that. Draco had been her competition until he had saved her. He had sustained damage, a scar on his right shoulder made from the tentacles of a grindylow, and they had both gained a lover. Hermione wished that it had never happened, it haunted her too much.

Andrew just smiled contentedly and pressed his lips to hers again. Hermione moaned and shifted in his arms. "Andrew," she said after breaking the kiss. "I need to use the loo," she whined.

"Then go," he smiled. She got up and threw a sultry look back at him. When she arrived in her bedroom, she ran to her closet and pulled out the garment that showed the most skin.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was amazing. Only once tonight he had slipped.

Only once he had thought about Hermione when he was with Jackie tonight. Jackie was amazingly beautiful, yes, but he had always told Hermione that she was beautiful and telling Jackie that had just automatically triggered a reaction in him to think about Hermione.

At that moment he remembered how he always told her that he was beautiful when he came, muttering the words and kissing the snitch-shaped freckle on the top of her left breast. He loved that freckle. Parvati had charmed it into a snitch for Hermione because she had thought that Hermione was secretly trysting with Potter during sixth year and thought that Potter would get a kinky thrill out of it. Well, he didn't get the thrill, but Draco did.

Thinking about Potter triggered another reaction in Draco. Hermione was probably in England right now, married to Potter with a million kids. Mrs. Hermione Potter. It just wasn't right to him.

He had done it though. He had told Jackie how he felt. He told Jackie how much he loved her. It was great, to be with someone that he felt so strongly about. He hadn't had that in six years. Not since Hermione.

He winced at thinking about her again. It was not healthy. He was over her. He was with Jackie right now.

Gods he hoped he wouldn't say anything stupid in the throes of passion.

He hoped that soon they would have sex, make love, fuck, do anything that consisted of them two in a bed, naked…sheets were optional. Hell, even the bed was optional. And, he supposed, they could still have some clothes on while performing the act.

He felt himself grow warmer and knew that he had to stop thinking along those lines or he wouldn't be able to walk.

"Andrew," Jackie called from the bedroom.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can you come help me?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Wow," she said breathlessly. "You're amazing."

"I know," he said smugly.

"He's at Jackie's," Sarah sighed, getting up to put her clothes back on. She didn't know how it had quite gotten to 'have sex with me and I'll tell you' but it had. And wow, she was glad it had.

"Who's Jackie?" the man asked.

"His girlfriend," Sarah said. "Jacqueline Dantes."

"The model?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

He smirked as he finished clothing himself and then left without another word.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione lay on the bed nervously as she awaited Andrew. He walked into the doorway and, as she hoped, stopped in his tracks at her lying on the bed.

"Jac—kie," he muttered.

"Andrew," she said in a breathy whisper.

"Umm…er…," he rambled and Hermione felt herself flush. She was now nervous. She thought they were ready for this and yet he was standing there by the door, doing absolutely nothing.

Suddenly, however, he was on top of her, looking at her with eyes shining with need. "Jackie," he said, his voice now laced with lust.

"Are you ready, Andrew?" she asked sincerely. She didn't want to make a fool of herself.

"Yes," he said and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, crashing their lips together in a strong kiss. They tasted each other for a few long minutes but Hermione was impatient.

"Andrew, take off your shirt," she said. He looked fearfully at her for a second.

"Okay, I'll do it," she said, unbuttoning the top button and reaching her head up to kiss his chest.

Draco moved his hands to her shirt and pushed it up, exposing her stomach to his view. He moved Jackie's hands away from taking off his shirt and he pushed her garment up. She helped him get it over her head and he threw it on the floor.

"Andrew, your shirt," she muttered and undid the last two buttons.

At that moment three things happened.

Draco unclasped Hermione's bra.

Hermione pushed Draco's shirt off his shoulders.

The doorbell rang.

Draco discovered a snitch-shaped freckle on the top of Jackie's left breast.

Hermione discovered a scar on Andrew's right shoulder that looked oddly like it was made by a grindylow.

They both jumped away from each other to discover who was at the door.

Hermione threw on a robe and they both rushed to the door, reaching for the doorknob and finally getting it open, ignoring their predicament to see to their visitor.

"Hello, Draco. Hermione," the man said.

At the same time they both uttered his name; from Draco, a rude question. "Zabini?"

From Hermione, a surprised exclamation. "Blaise!"

Then Hermione turned to Draco. "Draco?" she asked quietly and promptly fainted.

"Hermione!" Draco and Blaise both shouted as she fell to the floor. They both dropped to their knees to help her and Blaise smoothed a hand over her hair.

"Hermione," he said softly. "_Sis, _wake up!"

**A/N: So, I let Amber read this on the computer and on the last line she looked up at me and hit the down arrow about 12 times and said "Where's the rest?" Well, it's in the next chapter, of course. ;)**

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


	8. Weird Middle Names

**Disclaimer: It still isn't mine and no matter how much I wish at 11:11 each night or on a shooting star, it never will be.**

**A/N: Yeah, lots of positive response on the last chapter (besides all of the threats of 'Update now or I'll kill you').**

**  
Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 8**

**Weird Middle Names**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco looked over to Zabini in surprise. "Sis?" he asked. Then he looked down at his girlfriend, Jackie. It hit him then. "Hermione?" he asked. He had uttered her name before but it had been an unconscious reaction.

"Blaise," Blaise joked as he pointed to himself. "Draco," he said, pointing to him.

"Shut up, Zabini," Draco warned. He watched as Zabini lifted Hermione into his arms and walked straight to her bedroom—he wondered how Blaise knew where it was. He stood in the doorway and watched as Blaise laid Jackie—Hermione—down on her bed. Blaise kissed her forehead softly and pulled the comforter up to cover her.

Draco walked around to the other side of the bed and observed his lover. She was beautiful. The more he looked at her the more he realised it was his Hermione. Her hair was straight but the same colour, her nose was the same and her lips were a bit bigger than they used to be. Her eyebrows were plucked and looked more feminine than they had back in school. But all in all the changes were subtle and he wondered how he had been with her a month—seen her almost every day—and not realised that it was her.

Though, she had done the same with him so he didn't feel too bad at overlooking it.

He crawled swiftly across the bed and touched her forehead with his fingertips and softly trailed them down her cheek, brushing them across her lips before leaning forward and kissing her softly. She made a soft little mewling sound in her throat and Draco pulled away. She slowly opened her eyes and stared into his. "Hermione," he smiled gently.

Hermione raised a hand and brought it against his cheek. "Draco," she said softly. All of the words that could be said between them—how much they loved each other, how much they missed each other, apologising for sleeping with other people, for not recognising the other—everything was said with those whispered words. Hermione then gently pulled Draco's face towards hers and kissed him.

It was explosive. All of the feeling that they had had for each other was in that kiss. The thoughts running through their minds that they finally had their lover back, that this was who they had said that they loved back in school and had wanted and pined for since. They finally both had the person back that they had missed and given up all hope in having back in their lives and they showed their emotions through that kiss.

"Well isn't this interesting," a voice drawled from beside them.

Draco pulled his head up and looked at Zabini—who he had honestly forgotten was there—and scowled. "Can you just leave us alone for one minute?" Draco asked irritably.

"Yes, I suppose my horribly important news can wait another half hour or so," he said in annoyance.

"Good," Draco said and resumed kissing Hermione to breathlessness. They heard the door slam and Draco let out a sigh into Hermione's mouth. Hermione had her hand on the back of his neck and the other was moving towards his pants.

"Can we…um…start where we left off?" she asked slyly, breaking the kiss.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Draco said and pushed the comforter down away from her body, wanting to see her as he hadn't in over six years.

In a few moments they were both void of the balance of their clothing and their breathing was heavy with arousal. Draco was hovering above Hermione, looking into her beautiful eyes. "Do you wear contacts?" he asked suddenly.

"No," she said. "It's a charm."

He looked at her green eyes and muttered. "I don't like it."

"Draco, I don't want to talk about this right now. I haven't had sex in three years and I haven't had sex with you in six and I want you inside me."

Draco kissed her softly and moved his erection to her entrance, thrusting inside her with no preamble. She cried out softly and Draco was pleased at the sound of pleasure escaping her lips.

"Gods, Draco, feels so good," she muttered as he began thrusting in a steady motion.

"I know," he smiled and bent his head to lave a nipple with his tongue as he continued his assault on her lower body.

Hermione grabbed at his hair, holding him close to her breast and put her other hand in her mouth, trying to fight the urge to scream out at the wonderful feelings. Draco moaned and started thrusting faster, knowing that they were both reaching their climaxes.

Hermione screamed out, her digits seemingly failing at their task, and came hard. Draco moved his head up from her breast and watched her face, reeling with the knowledge that he had given her that pleasure. He thrust three more times and came into her warm body, his seed flooding her, before lying limp in a sweaty, sated pile with his love.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"It's about bloody time," Blaise commented as they came out of the room, now showered and fully dressed.

Hermione blushed. "Sorry," she said but made no excuse as to why they had taken so long since he already knew the answer. Though he probably didn't know that after her and Draco had had sex on the bed, they had then moved to the shower where Draco had proceeded to make love to her against the wall. Then they had talked a bit while getting ready, Hermione had told him about the war and how his father had killed her parents and how she had killed Lucius. Draco, fortunately, seemed relieved at the news of his father's death. Finally, when they were both ready, they had walked out of the bedroom—about two hours after Blaise had left.

"So, what's this terribly important news that you had to tell us?" Draco asked as they joined Blaise at the kitchen table, Draco pulling Hermione down to sit on his lap—yes, he was possessive, could you help him?

"Well, I actually came here relay a message from your mother," Blaise said.

"My mother?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Blaise answered. "She asked me about two months ago to find you. It took me a while but in the end it was the fact that you took your mother's last name and that you kept your middle name," he said.

"I couldn't think of another middle name that sounded any good," Draco defended.

Hermione turned her head and looked at him. "What's your middle name?" she asked. She had never even thought about that. She hadn't known his middle name back in school and she didn't know it now.

"Aldebaran," Draco said.

"That's a weird middle name," Hermione commented.

"What's yours?" he asked.

"Jane," she said.

"_That's_ a weird middle name," Draco retorted.

"Enough," Blaise said. "Your mother wants to see you, Draco. She's sick and it's because she won't eat. She misses you."

"She misses me so much that she won't eat?" Draco asked. "I have to go see her then," he said.

"Have fun," Hermione said and got off his lap.

"You should come, too, Hermione," Draco said. "She'll want to meet you."

"Why?"

"She'll want to meet the woman who's going to be her daughter-in-law," Draco said.

"W-what?" Hermione stammered out.

Draco stepped up to her and cradled her cheek in his hand. "I promised you six years ago that I would marry you. We weren't ready then. We are now. I still want to marry you, Hermione, if you'll have me." He said all of this softly and then kissed Hermione, giving her a bit of time to think before she answered.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and muttered into his mouth "Yes" over and over again while still attempting to kiss him. Draco pulled back finally and smirked. Then he faltered.

"I don't have a ring," he said.

"I don't need one, I just want you," she said.

"Wait," Draco said, pulling his family ring off of his finger. "It's probably too big for you," he said. Then he noticed a chain around her neck. He put his hands around her neck and undid the fastening, sliding the ring onto it and redoing it. The ring fell to the dip in her shirt. "Is that good enough for now?" he asked.

"Yes," she said and held up the ring. It was more than enough. It was a way of showing her that soon she would be a Malfoy, or a Black, whatever name she was taking. She dropped it and threw her arms around her now-fiancé. "Gods, I love you, Draco," she said and kissed him thoroughly.

"I love you, too," he said when their kiss was broken. "So, to my mother's?" he asked and grabbed a hold of her hand. "Just hold on," he said and with a crack they apparated from the kitchen.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

They apparated into the main hall of Malfoy Manor and they were startled when a crack a few moments later signalled to them that Blaise had followed.

Narcissa Malfoy, hearing the cracks from the kitchen walked into the hall moments later. "Blaise dear, you're back," she said, noticing him first since he was closest to her. Then she caught sight of her one and only child. "Draco!" she cried and ran up to him. "You look so different," she said and then threw her arms about him.

"It's been six years, Mum, of course I've changed," Draco said, smoothing a hand over her back.

"I've missed you, Draco. I've been waiting for you to come back to me," she said and then pulled away from her hug.

"I wasn't sure if it was safe to come back, Mum, and I've made a nice living over in the states…"

"That's where you've been?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Is this your wife?" Narcissa asked, looking at Hermione.

"No," Draco said. "She's my fiancée."

"So I haven't missed my son's wedding, thank the gods," she said happily. She walked over to Hermione and hugged her.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs Malfoy," Hermione said.

"You can call me Mum," Narcissa said. Hermione suddenly got teary-eyed and said a soft sorry before walking swiftly down the hall. "Did I say something wrong?" Narcissa asked.

"Mum," Draco said. "Her parents were killed."

"Oh, poor dear," Narcissa said, throwing a hand over her mouth.

"Mum," he said again. "Lucius killed them."

Narcissa's eyes grew wide in shock. "Gods," she cried. "She hates me, doesn't she?" she asked fearfully. "Draco, my daughter-in-law is going to hate me. I don't want that, I don't want to be the annoying mother-in-law."

"She doesn't hate you," Draco said firmly. "She's marrying me, Mum, if she was going to hold the family responsible for what Lucius did, she wouldn't be marrying me."

"But you were born into the family, I married him."

"You were forced to."

"But she doesn't know that."

"She probably does," Draco said. "And if she doesn't then I'll tell her."

"She's coming back," Blaise pointed out.

"Oh, I'll go and start dinner," Narcissa said and stepped from the hall back to the kitchen.

"I'll help," Blaise said and followed Narcissa.

When Hermione walked up to Draco she looked up at him with red eyes. "I'm sorry for bursting out like that," she said softly. "Where did everyone go?"

"To make dinner. I know why you ran off, Hermione. I told my mum and she said that she hopes that you won't hold her responsible for what Luicus did to your parents."

"Oh, I don't!" Hermione said. "She thinks that?"

"Yes, but I told her it wasn't true."

"Good," Hermione said and then started her horrible habit of chewing her nails.

"How are you Blaise's sister?" Draco asked suddenly, just now thinking of that because she and Blaise shared the same foul habit that he found disgusting.

"What?" she asked.

"Blaise said 'sis' when you passed out. Are you his sister?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "Half, at least."

"Half-sister?" Draco asked.

"Yes. We have the same father. My Mum and his Mum were both with him at the same time. When Blaise's Mum found out that he had impregnated a _Muggle, _she killed him. But don't tell anyone. She's known for her husbands mysteriously disappearing."

"When did you find this out?" Draco asked, pulling her hand away from her mouth. "Stop doing that."

"Sorry," she murmured. "I just need a better thing to do with my hands," she said. Dracogave her a 'my mother is inthe next room' look.Hermione huffed. "Blaise found out at the beginning of fifth year when his Mum got drunk and told him the whole story. He told me and I asked my Mum if it was true and she said that Evan Granger was not my true father but had raised me as such since I was born. I still consider him my father but I also consider Blaise my brother. I tell him things that I wouldn't tell anyone else."

"Not even me?" Draco asked.

"You weren't around for me to tell you anything. And when we were in school, most of the things that I told him were about you. I couldn't say anything to Ron and Harry about me trysting with you and I couldn't keep in the way I felt so I went to Blaise."

"So he knew?" Draco asked.

"Yes, almost from the beginning."

"So every night when I went back to the common room and he was glowering at me, that was the reason?"

"Probably," Hermione said.

"I just thought he hated me."

"He might," Hermione said. "Should we go in the kitchen?"

"Sure," Draco said, ignoring her last comment.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Draco, you must stay here, at least for a while."

"I can't stay, mother, I have to go back," Draco said.

"I don't want to stay in this place any longer," Narcissa said. "Your father haunts me," she said. "Could I go to the states with you? I wouldn't interfere or anything, I just want to be away from here."

Draco smiled and then looked to Hermione for conformation, when she smiled he answered. "Sure."

"Well, I suppose I should find a place over there too then, since I'm getting kicked out," Blaise said.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I've been living here—sort of like an adopted son—for the last couple of years. My mother was convicted of murdering one of her husbands and is in Azkaban and all of our assets were frozen, so I moved in here."

"He's been the only thing that's kept me sane," Narcissa replied.

"You could have my flat, Blaise," Hermione said.

"Where are you going?"

"I—well, I thought…" she started mumbling suddenly as she looked embarrassedly at Draco.

Draco just smiled. "She's moving in with me, of course."

"Living together without being married first?" Narcissa asked incredulously.

"Mum! We're not in the 50's anymore," Draco said.

"So you've had sex then?" Narcissa questioned.

Draco just looked at her in a 'What do you think?' way.

"Your father and I didn't have sex until the night of our wedding," Narcissa said. "Then again we didn't have sex _after_ that night either," she amended.

"I don't want to hear about your sex life, Mum," Draco said.

"I don't want to hear about yours," she retorted.

"You're the one who asked," Draco said, helplessly.

"Well, I suppose I did. Can we just finish dinner so I can start picking out a new house?"

"Yes," Draco sighed. "For the gods' sake, yes."

**A/N: All right, now I need to go and write the next chapter for you. It will probably be a while because I have finals and then I'm going to visit my sister for my birthday (18, Yes!). So expect a week to a week and a half until the next update.**

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


	9. Secret's Out

**A/N: I am so sorry. I haven't been able to think of anything for this story for the longest time. It was on a semi-permanent hiatus because I didn't know if I would ever finish it. It has been about 5 months since I last updated it. I apologise profusely.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 9  
****Secret's Out**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_It was a warm summer night. Their last exams had just ended and they had less than a week before they would go home for the summer._

_"Am I going to see you at all?" Hermione asked, lying on the blanket underneath him._

_"Over the summer?" he asked in a soft voice._

_"Yes," she said. She looked away from the stars above them and looked into his deep grey eyes._

_"I don't know," he said and leaned down to kiss her. They were just inside the Forbidden Forest so they wouldn't be found and had spent the last couple of hours just making love under the stars._

_Draco hated that it would all be gone tomorrow night._

_"I want to see you," she said. "We can think of something. We'll see each other."_

_"Maybe," he smiled. He knew it wasn't true. He would be dead, or he would be gone; far, far away._

_"If not, then next year," she said and smiled back at him._

_"Just know this, Hermione Granger," he said. "When this war is over, I'm going to marry you."_

_Her eyes lit up and shone with tears of happiness. "Really?" she asked happily._

_"Yes," he said and silenced her with another kiss._

_She broke the kiss. "Can we have kids?" she asked. "Smart little bushy blond-haired kids."_

_Draco laughed at her description. "Yes."_

_"Nikolas," she said. "Can we name the boy Nikolas?" she asked._

_"Who said we're having a boy?" Draco asked._

_"A boy and a girl," she said. "Hopefully."_

_"That's sounds nice," he said._

_"You name the girl," Hermione said._

_Draco just looked at her. "What?"_

_"Think of a name for a girl!" she said._

_"All right," he murmured. "Natasha."_

_"I like that!" Hermione said happily. "Nik and Tasha."_

_"Yeah," Draco said and kissed her again. "Nik and Tasha."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco woke up from his dream, well, memory. He pushed his face further into Hermione's hair and smiled. It smelled like Lemongrass. She shifted in his arms and looked up at him. "You're awake," Draco said and kissed her.

"Yeah," she said, yawning.

She had moved all her things into Draco's apartment the night before and they had spent the night celebrating. Draco looked at the clock and realised that it was already after noon.

Hermione made to get up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to use the loo, and then I want a cup of tea," she said.

"Fine," he said with a sigh. "Leave me," he said dramatically.

Hermione smiled and went about her toilet.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Jackie!" a voice called as it stepped into the apartment. "Jackie!"

"What?" Hermione asked from the kitchen.

"Jackie, where have you been, we have a show in a half hour," the girl said.

Hermione ran out of the kitchen. "Holy cricket, I forgot about that!" she said and hit her hand on her forehead.

"Jackie, why are you here? Your brother said that you moved here," the girl asked.

"I decided on a change of scenery," she said.

"This is where my ex-boyfriend used to live," she said.

Hermione stared at Evelyn dumbstruck.

"I believe, _Jackie_, that the correct answer to that is that he still does," came a male voice from the bedroom.

"Shut up, you ferret!" Hermione yelled at him. "You never told me that you dated Evelyn!"

"I never told you who I dated," he said. "And neither did you me."

"Evelyn, go ahead onto the show, I have to get through a few things first."

Evelyn, a bit miffed at being replaced by one of her best friends in just over a month by her ex, left quickly before she would say something that would harm her friendship with Jackie.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said as she walked into the room. "How many girls have you had sex with since me?" she asked.

Draco turned a bit red. "Um…six," he answered softly.

"Six!" Hermione walked swiftly to the now over-flowing closet and began pulling out clothes. "Six," she murmured to herself.

"How many have you slept with?" he asked, trying to defend himself.

"Girls? None," Hermione said.

"Well, I would hope so," he said with a disgusted look. "I meant guys, Hermione."

"One," she said.

"Me?"

"No, two including you."

"Who?" he asked.

Hermione turned away from him and shook her head. "No one."

"That means someone who you don't want me to know," he said. He got out of bed and walked over to her. "Tell me," he said.

She turned around and looked up at his tall, intimidating form. She lowered her eyes. "Harry."

Since she was too chicken to actually look him in the face, she missed the shot of pure anger that went through his eyes. "Potter?" he said in a barely restrained voice.

She nodded her head softly and then turned around and began searching for clothes again.

"It was just once, right. Something stupid?" Draco asked.

She shook her head. It felt as though he had slipped Veritiserum into her drink and she couldn't help but tell him the absolute truth. "We were together for two years."

"Two years!"

"He proposed," she said and finally found what she wanted to wear and slipped off her robe, pulling on her clothes. She turned around to face him. "I said yes."

Draco looked at her in anger. "And?" he asked. He knew it didn't stop there. She obviously wasn't married to him anymore.

"And…and then the final battle happened."

"What happened at the final battle?" Draco asked. He knew that Hermione had killed Lucius and that Potter had prevailed.

"Lucius," she said. "He…he tried to…he called me his _toy_," she said. "He had me up against the wall…"

Draco's eyes softened.

"He kissed me," she said and then made a movement with her tongue and shivered, a meaning that demonstrated the disgust she felt towards what had happened. "He tried to touch me. He unbuttoned my shirt…"

"Hermione, don't go on if you don't want to," Draco said softly, reaching his arms out to embrace her.

"That's where it stopped. Ron released me then," she said. "Lucius killed Ron," she put her head against Draco's chest and cried on it. "That's when I killed him. I hit him, kicked him, smashed parts of him that must have hurt very badly," she smiled at little at that. "Then I killed him, I told him that I was in love with you. It was the last thing he heard besides the killing curse."

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he said. "For what he did to you."

"Harry saw that Ron was dead," Hermione continued the story that she had begun to tell. "He…he blamed it on me," she said. "He told me that it was my fault that Ron was dead. He yelled at me and I couldn't stand it. I left. I came here." Hermione turned her tear filled eyes to Draco's. "I didn't marry him."

"I know."

"I was never in love with him."

"I've never been in love with anyone else," Draco said. "The only reason I've had six girlfriends is because they all leave me."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Draco smirked a little. "Because I called them all Hermione too many times in bed."

Hermione looked into his serious face for a second before laughing. She sobered up after a second or two and then hugged him close and kissed him. "I'm sorry," she said and Draco knew it was about Harry.

"I'm sorry, too," Draco said. "But it's over now, we're together."

"Finally."

"Do you still want Nik and Tasha?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him oddly. "You remembered?" she asked.

"How could I forget?" He laughed at her dumbstruck look. "I made a promise, Hermione. I said that I would marry you when the war was over. I promised you Nik and Tasha and now that we're both ready for it, I'm ready to give it all to you."

Hermione smiled a big, huge smile and kissed him silly.

"If you don't stop, you're going to be late," Draco said regretfully after a moment.

"Oh, bugger," Hermione said angrily. "Come see me?" she asked.

"I don't have tickets," he said.

"I'll get you in," she said and kissed him again. "Just go there and tell then your name, Andrew Black, I mean, and you'll get in," she said and smiled again.

"All right," he said. "I'll have to get ready too then."

Hermione nodded and checked over her clothing. She pulled him in for another kiss and then apparated away.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Jacqueline Dantes, Model, and Andrew Black, Hotel Tycoon, Caught Kissing at Dress Show Yesterday_, the headlines screamed the next morning. There was a huge picture of Draco straddling her on a chair.

Hermione looked over the paper while eating Frosted Flakes in the kitchen of the apartment. Draco walked in a few minutes after her. "What's in the paper about us?" he asked lightly, pulling a jug of milk out of the refrigerator.

"Just that we were making out in the dressing room," Hermione said. "Well, you did want it to go public, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he said. "Especially now that I know that it's you."

"They could tear us apart," Hermione said. "The press has a way of doing that."

"If we trust each other and not the headlines, Hermione, then we'll have nothing to worry about," he said and Hermione smiled. "Now, where did those Frosted Flakes go?"

Hermione got up and quickly washed the remnants out of her bowl. "Umm…boggart must have eaten the rest," she said with a sly smile.

"You ate my Frosted Flakes?" he asked.

"Whiner," she said with a laugh.

Draco pouted. "I really was looking forward to those."

"Get over it, or call room service for some more. You _own _the hotel, you dolt."

Draco laughed. "That I do, Miss Granger," he said and picked up the phone, calling down to the office for them to get him a box of Frosted Flakes and quickly.

**A/N: The next chapter should be up shortly but I won't make any promises this time.**

**Brittany**


	10. Harry

**Disclaimer: I don't anything in the Harry Potter universe. Damn it.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 10  
Harry**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Crying

Crying. That's what that sound was, he discerned. A little girl crying for her father.

Harry found the girl sitting in the corner of the toy store. "Are you all right?" he asked. The little girl shook her head as more tears streamed down her cheeks. She was a beautiful little girl with long curly blond hair.

"I want my daddy," she said.

"What's your daddy's name?" Harry asked.

She held up a magazine and pointed to the man on the front cover. "Andrew Black?" he asked. She nodded enthusiastically. "Do you want me to help you find him?" he asked. She nodded again. "All right, let's go," he said and held his hand out for her to grab. She took it gently and stood up from the floor.

The information booth was where they were headed. Harry walked out of the Toy Store into the main part of the mall to look for the information booth. When they reached the desk, Harry lifted the girl up and set her on the counter. "This girl's lost her father."

"Miss Black," the woman said. "You should know better by now then to go running off."

Obviously, this was not the first time she had abandoned her father at the mall. The woman picked up the phone and called over the intercom. "Mr. Black, your daughter is waiting at the information desk for you."

The woman opened a drawer and pulled out a lollipop. "I swear, you run away just to get one of these, don't you?" she asked and handed it to the girl. The evil grin on her face showed that the woman had guessed correctly.

"Oh well, it's nice to get a visit once in a while," she said.

"Natasha!" Harry heard a voice from behind him.

"Daddy!" she said happily, throwing her arms out in front of her. She was soon in the arms of her father that Harry recognised from the picture.

"Thank you, Marla, so much," he said to the woman behind the desk.

"It's no problem, Mr. Black. She just does it to get suckers," Marla said.

"I just want you to know that you are at the top of my Christmas list," he said.

"Thank you, sir. But it's not necessary."

"For all the times that you've found her, I think it is."

"Fine, you can get me something," she said, her pale skin blushing furiously. "But then you have to get this fine gentleman something, he was the one to find her this time," she said, pointing to Harry.

Andrew Black turned to Harry and looked surprised. "Thank—" The words died in his throat. "Wow," he said and stuck out his hand. "I'm Andrew Black; it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter."

Harry put out his hand to shake this man's. "Hello. I guess there's no point in introducing myself."

"Thank you for finding my daughter," he said. Then he contemplated. "Would you like to come to dinner as a thank you, I'm sure my wife would like to thank you, too."

"Your wife?" Harry asked. By the way he and the woman, Marla, talked, it seemed as though they were flirting.

Andrew swung his gaze around and it landed on the closest store, Mackenzie's Fashion. He pointed to the huge posters of the cover girl. "My wife," he said.

"Wow," Harry breathed. He could now see where the natural beauty of their daughter came from.

"Mummy's purty, isn't she?" Natasha asked him.

Harry nodded. Black laughed and grabbed the magazine that his daughter had been holding earlier off the counter. "Thank you again, Marla, I'll see you later, no doubt."

"You're welcome, Mr. Black. I'll be expecting your present."

He laughed and then made to walk off, looking at the magazine. Harry caught up with him. "Yes," he said. "I'll go to dinner."

"Good," Black said. "Just follow me."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Sorry, but I have to stop by my office really quick to get my messages," Mr. Black said. Harry was riding in his car—in the back. His daughter was sitting in the front. Harry guessed that she was about three or four.

They pulled into the parking spot that said 'reserved for Andrew Black.' "Come on, Tasha, do you want to see Aunt Sarah?" he asked.

"Yes!" she screamed and scrambled out of the car.

"You can come in, too. It won't take more than a few minutes," he said, talking to Harry.

"Yes," he said, wary of staying in the car. "I guess I will."

He got out of the car, following behind Mr. Black and his daughter. They rode the lift to the seventy-seventh floor where Black's office was. Black got off the lift and before Harry had exited it, heard: "Blaise, get off of my secretary!"

Harry stepped off the lift to see a man sitting on the edge of the secretary's desk, leaning down to kiss the very pregnant woman on the chair. "I can kiss her all I want, _boss, _she's my wife!"

"Zabini?" Harry asked upon seeing the man's face.

"Potter?" he asked, surprised. "Haven't seen you in a while," he said.

"Sixth year," Harry said.

"You know each other?" Black asked. "Blaise, you never told me that you knew Harry Potter."

"Yeah, we went to school together."

"Harry Potter?" the secretary asked, getting up and straightening her appearance. "You could have told me that he was going to come here. I would have tried to look more appropriate," Sarah scolded Black.

"Okay, _boss, _I'll tell you things like that from now on," Black said. "Do I have any messages?"

"Just two," she said, handing him the papers.

"Good," he answered. "Can you watch over Mr. Potter and Tasha while I make these calls?" he asked Zabini.

"Sure," Blaise answered.

"Uncle Blaise!" Natasha screamed.

"Hey, Natasha. What did you get at the mall?"

"A lollipop," she said. "And Daddy got something for Mummy."

"I would hope so," Blaise said.

"Are you and Auntie Sarah coming to dinner?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. "So Potter, how did you come across my niece and brother-in-law?"

"I found Natasha in a store crying. She wanted to find her dad, so I took her to the desk. Then Mr. Black asked me over for dinner to thank me."

"I see. It's their anniversary dinner, so my sister has probably been cooking all day. Look forward to a great meal."

"Your sister?"

"Andrew's wife is my half-sister, Jackie."

Black came out the office a moment later. "Okay, that's taken care of. Sarah, Blaise, please do not fornicate on the desks, they are not built to hold that much weight," he said. "Come on, Tasha, let's go home," he said, picking up his daughter. "See you two at seven."

He walked away towards the lift. "See you later, Potter," Harry heard from Blaise.

"Yeah," Harry said back and followed Black into the lift.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Jackie! I'm home," Black called into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen," Harry heard.

"Natasha, go check on Nik," he said. He seemed to be ignoring Harry, just walking into the kitchen without telling him what to do. So Harry just followed him.

Harry saw her.

Most models are done up with tons of makeup, the pictures digitally enhanced to make them beautiful. That was not the case with her. Even though she was wearing jeans and a tank top and had her hair thrown up in a messy pony tail, she was still as beautiful as she was on those posters.

"I brought a guest," Black said.

"Oh, did you?" she asked, looking up from where she was chopping vegetables on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Holy shit!" she said when her gaze found his. She ducked behind the island.

"One second," Black whispered to Harry and walked behind the counter.

They came back up a moment later. Jackie looking bright red. She walked over to him. "Mr. Potter, I'm so sorry, I just…I probably look horrible," she said.

"Hardly," Black said and Harry had to agree.

"Mrs. Black," Harry said.

"Jacqueline Dantes, Miss Dantes, but call me Jackie. Mrs. Black is Andrew's mother."

"Who should be here at seven like the others," Black said.

"Good, that gives me three hours," she said. "I can finish up and shower before then. Mr. Potter, make yourself at home."

"Where are you staying right now?" Black asked.

"Umm, nowhere as of now. I…I'm only in town for a bit."

"You can stay here then. There's a spare bedroom on the third floor. Third door on the left."

"No, that's all right," Harry tried.

"He found Natasha, she ran off at the mall again," Black told his wife.

"Oh! Then he has to stay. Please, Mr. Potter, it would be a pleasure," she said.

How could he refuse this beautiful woman? "All right."

"You can go upstairs and make yourself comfortable there."

"Okay," Harry acquiesced and made his way up the large grand staircase.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Why the hell did you bring him here?" Hermione asked as she slapped her husband on the shoulder.

"Ouch, honey, that hurt," Draco laughed.

"Why?" she whined.

"It's okay. I've got everything under control."

"But we can't be ourselves tonight if he's here."

"It will be all right, Hermione. Here, let me help you with dinner so we can do some extracurricular activities before or…during…your shower."

"Why must you always do that?" she asked.

"What?"

"Make me forget that I'm mad at you by offering your tempting body to me."

"Because you love it."

"That I do," she said and together they went to finish dinner.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry came upon the couple again in the kitchen, laughing, singing and touching each other between cooking the food, cutting vegetables and peeling potatoes.

"Baby, you're the right kind of wrong," Jackie was singing to the song on the radio.

"You know it," Andrew said before setting down his potato and peeler and taking her mouth in a kiss, smearing potato juice all over her face and he ran his fingers along her cheek.

"They say you're something I should do without, they don't know what goes on when the lights go out," she sang again.

"Nobody knows, dearest, except us."

"Let's keep it that way," she laughed, this time smearing chocolate sauce on his neck and she pulled him down for a kiss.

When they pulled away, giggling, Andrew suggested they take a shower.

All three people in the kitchen were startled when Natasha's bright voice filled the room. "Mummy, Uncle Blaise is here."

"Oh," she said. "He's early."

"Tell him to come in here, honey," Andrew said, and then noticed that Harry was standing there. "We look a mess," he said. "But if you've ever had a girl, you know what it's like."

"D—erm…Andrew, I think I left something in the guest bedroom the other night, can I go look for it," Blaise asked.

"Was it the handcuffs under the bed?" Andrew asked.

"No," Blaise said.

"That's our extra pair, honey," Jackie said.

"Oh."

"Can I go look for it?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, take Potter with you. Show him around. He's going to be staying here for the night."

"All right."

Harry followed Blaise upstairs again and into the guest bedroom. "So, Potter, what brings you to California?" he asked as he opened the drawers.

"You remember my friend Hermione, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Blaise said. "Had the biggest crush on her in fourth year." Harry noticed that he seemed to cringe at that.

"Well, I'm trying to find her. She left me about seven years ago. I don't know where she is and I've been trying to find her."

"How do you know she's not dead?"

"I hope she isn't."

"Well, I think I can help you," Blaise said distractedly, he was still looking for whatever it was.

"How?"

"Ah! Here they are," Blaise exclaimed, picking up a pair of boxers from under the bed. "My lucky boxers," he said to Harry's confused expression.

"What about Hermione?"

"You want to find her?" Blaise asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"The room next door, go in there. The second file cabinet on the right, third door down, fourth folder back. Look there and you'll find your answer."

"Thanks, Zabini. See you tonight," he said.

"Yup," Blaise said before leaving the room.

Harry ran to the next room. He had been searching for Hermione for seven years and now he was going to get a chance to be with her again. He didn't know why these people would have the information for him to find her, but if they did it was all for the better.

He walked to the second file cabinet and counted the drawers down to the third one and opened it. The fourth folder back was green and had only one piece of paper in it.

A marriage license.

Draco Aldebaran Malfoy and Hermione Jane Granger.

They were married.

Hermione and _Malfoy_?!

Black?

Black as in Narcissa Black? Was Andrew Black Draco Malfoy?

Was that beautiful witch downstairs his Hermione?

"Holy fuck!" Harry said to himself.

"It's amazing what can happen in seven years, eh, Potter?"

**A/N: Wow, did you know that it has been two years—**_**two years!—**_**since I've last updated on this site. It's crazy, isn't it? I just decided that I needed to finish this story, as I've had this chapter written for over a year and hadn't updated it. I'll try to finish the story, but again, no promises.**

**If you guys want to know what I'm up to in the meantime though, I have a name on Adult FanFiction (if you're eighteen), Boo Boo Kitty Fuck, where I write mostly Charlie/Hermione fics. I've also been writing a few original stories on Fictionpress: "Gra Go Deo (Love Forever)" is a fifteen chapter short story, and I also have a one shot called Beautiful and a couple poems up. Please look at them if you get a chance.**

**Thank you to all my readers who have stayed with me this long, though I doubt any of my old readers, like Emma and sexyslytherin27, are still reading. **

**Love and Lemons**

**Brittany**


End file.
